


The Dragon's Bear

by CaptainSherlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSherlock/pseuds/CaptainSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds an old bear from Draco's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Bear

Harry and Draco finally unpacked their new house. They had gotten it together after their engagement. It was an old cottage in a non Muggle neighborhood. They decided they need it because there were too many painful memories in Draco’s childhood home, also because Harry had a hard time living where his dead godfather lived.

They hadn't had time during their short engagement to move in, and after their wedding, it was a blur of their honeymoon and work.

Now they were two months out from having their own bundle of joy. They had gotten a surrogate the same time they got married. There was no more waiting for them.

Draco and Harry finally collapsed after carrying up the last box. They curled up on their bed, eyes closing.

“You know, this bed is just like the one you lost your virginity to.” Harry said chuckling. Draco’s eyes flew open and grabbed a pillow to assault Harry with. After the first few blows, Harry reached for his own pillow, when he grabbed a tattered old teddy bear.

“Where’d this come from?” Harry murmured, gingerly holding it.

“That’s, um… nothing.” Draco stuttered, blushing.

“Come on Dray.” Harry said. He then sighed. “It’s obviously yours.” Harry murmured. Draco flushed, hiding his face in a pillow. Suddenly, arms were around him. Draco glanced up.

“I have on to, you know, in my old school trunk.” Harry said.

“Really?” Draco asked, smiling a bit.

“Really Dray. I think it’s adorable.” Harry murmured softly. Draco grinned, burying himself into Harry’s arms.

Later, Draco was lying in Harry’s arms. Harry gently kissed the fine blonde locks.

“You know, we should pass our old bears down.” Draco said, peering up at Harry.

“I agree. James could use a little piece of both of his parents.” Harry answered, thoughtfully. Draco smiled, pulling Harry into a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the a prompt given to me by cremebunny on tumblr: Teddy bear plushie fluff


End file.
